


Blue Frosting

by LemonShark5



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Useless Lesbians, Wheesa - Freeform, collage AU, fluff thrown in there, kpop, mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun, the title becomes relevant later on i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonShark5/pseuds/LemonShark5
Summary: She was her sun. And Byul was more than happy to be like a moon, always with her, reflecting her light to help the girl shine brighter.





	1. Chapter 1

Byul looked up at her ceiling fan as it spun round and round. She was laying down on her bed with her legs swaying in boredom. Her mind blank after finals had deep fried any brain cells she had before. Her phone buzzed and lit up, she sat up with a loud grunt at the unwanted effort. She grabbed the phone and her face lit up as she read the text.  
Solar; “hey, whats up? :)“  
Byul could feel her heart skip a beat as she read the text and almost simultaneously replayed.  
MoonStar; “Hey! Nothing really, just laying in bed waiting for my brain to recover :P”  
she hit send and waited with bated breath for her response.  
*BUZZZ*  
her phone Buzzed loudly “I have to change my ringer, it's so jarring” she grabbed her phone and read message.  
Solar; “yeah I know how ya feel lol i'm just glad i'll never have another finals week again!. I just got out of the shower so brb. got to get dressed.”  
Moonstar; “lol lucky you”  
she set her phone down and blushed as the image of a dripping wet Yongsun came to mind. She sighed and lye back down on her bed.  
*BUZZZ*  
her phone went off, snapping Byul out of her day dream.  
Solar; “ I’m back! Hey are you going to the party tomorrow??”  
Moonstar; “well yeah I am, Why?”  
Solar; “well, do you want to go together? We could even have a sleepover tonight and go together tomorrow?”  
Byul thought her heart was about to explode with excitement. She couldn’t reply fast enough  
Moonstar; “yeah! that sounds awesome! When should I come over?”  
Solar; “how about in an hour? we can get pizza?”  
Moonstar; “kk See you then.”  
The silver haired girl got up and started to pack for the night ahead of her. She picked out the sweat shirt that Yongsun always complimented her on without fail. She put it on over her black Band Tee and she slipped on a pair of jeans, stuffing pajama shorts in her backpack for later.  
Yongsun was waiting on the couch near the door in nervous anticipation. *knock knock* the blonde came to the dorm room door and took a deep breath before opening it. Byul smiled awkwardly and waved but Yongsun immediately wrapped her arms around Byul with such gusto she almost knocked her over. “Hi!” Yongsun said, her arms still around Byul’s neck. “Haha Hi sunshine” Byul said with a smile on her face as the smell of Yongsun’s shampoo filled her nose. “it's good to see you!. We've been so busy with finals it feels like it's been forever” Byul said as she slowly pulled back from the girl and picked her bag back up and smiling as she swung her backpack over her shoulder once again. “shall we go in? also i love that sweater!” “yeah sure, and thank you” byul smiled big at Yong as she opened the door wider to let the tall girl enter. Yongsun's roommate Hwasa walked past them out of the kitchen headed toward her room with a cup of ramen in her hands. “Hi Hwasa” Byul said trying not to sound startled by Hwasa lack of pants. “Sup” the long haired girl said with a mouth obviously full of noodles as she disappeared behind her bedroom door. Yongsun laughed trying to dismiss her roomie’s rudeness “you can set your stuff in my room” Byul Responded with a nod and a smile.  
Putting her bag on the floor next to Yongsun’s desk, Byul looked around her room. “you redecorated” She said with a small laugh, continuing to look around. “If you can call it that” the older girl said with a chuckle and gesturing to the half packed moving boxes. Her small desk was piled high with her books and other things in the midst of being sorted into the moving boxes. “The end of the semester kinda caught me by surprise.., so i'm a little behind on my packing” the blonde said a little embarrassed.  
“no no! you should see my room, at least you have an excuse to be messy, i'm just a slob.” Yongsun let out a little laugh as she finished clearing off the bed for them to sit on.  
“I can't believe you’re graduating already.” Byul said as she took a bite of pizza. “I know right? It feels like just yesterday I was a sophomore welcoming a little scrawny freshmen into theater club” as she said this Yong nugged Byul with her elbow and grabbed another slice of pizza. “Hey no reason to be rude, I was just a little underfed, but look at me now huh?!” the silver haired girl said holding up her arm to flex with little muscle to show for her efforts. Yongsun broke out in a fit of laughter “Oh i'm so scared! Dont hurt me twig!!” Byul was laughing with her and shoved her lightly “I’m stronger than I look okay, and at least I’m not SHORT” Yongsun shot up and pointed at Byul ”you're only taller by like 1cm!” Byul laughed and pushed her arm back down “whatever you say sunshine” she said with a wink and she swore she saw a hint of blush on Yongs cheeks when she pouted.

++++++++++++

Byul took a bite of pizza and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. Yongsun was scrolling through her twitter feed and chewing a rather large bite of pizza. Byul has had a crush on Yongsun since the moment she saw her bright smile welcoming her on her first day at RBW University. She was short in stature but had a larger than life personality that could light up a room, hence her nickname ‘Solar’. She had fair skin and beautiful wavy blond hair that went down to her lower back. But the most breathtaking thing about the girl to Byul was her smile. Her eyes lit up when she smiled, pure joy and light radiated off of her and whenever Byul saw her smile she felt relaxed and calm, warm in the rays of the beautiful girl. She was her sun, and Byul was more than happy to be like a moon, always with her, reflecting her light to help the girl shine brighter.  
Byul tried to snap out of her trance, but unfortunately not fully enough to stop her compulsive actions. She had noticed that Yong had a little pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth. Byul, without thinking, stretched out her hand and gently wiped the sauce from her face. Yongsun looked at Byul as she did this, her breath hitched as the girls finger gently caressed her face as she wiped her mouth clean, Byul’s thumb lingering on the girls soft red lips for longer than a friendly touch.  
“UMM oh ah yeah! so! the party tomorrow!” Yongsun said in a panicked voice as she turned her face away to hide the fact that she was turning redder than a tomato. “yeah?” Byul said as she tried to calm her fast beating heart. ‘Dumbass why did you do that??! Breathe deep and act like nothing happened, friends do stuff like that.. right?’ Byul thought as she scolded herself while taking off her sweater, because it had suddenly gotten VERY warm.  
“I was thinking we could leave around 1:30? after all I can’t be late to my own graduation party.” as she said this she looked back up to meet Byul’s dangerously deep eyes. “yeah that’s true, though it is for all the seniors in the theater club, you aren't that special sunshine.” Byul said with a slight laugh and teasing tone, hoping things would go back to normal as she held the girls long gaze. “sounds good to me” Yong said smiling softly at the nickname only Byul called her.

 +++++++++++

“Okay, truth or dare?” Byul said with a mischievous look in her eyes, all awkwardness had been long forgotten in the past couple hours of jokes and games. “truth!” Yongsun said, meeting the girls gaze with one of determination. “hmm” the brown eyed girl thought for a second then replayed with a smirk. “okay but you have to tell the truth, okay?” “fine, what?” Yong said with a hint of fear and stubborness in her voice. “have you ever had a crush on a girl?” Yongsun didn't know what the question would be, but she was definitely not prepared for a question like that. Of course she couldn’t tell the truth, that yes she has had a crushes on girls, and she still has one, on Byul nonetheless.  
“well yeah….. I mean who hasn’t right?” Yong said very nervously, looking down at her twiddling thumbs to try to hide how embarrassed she was feeling. “yeah I have too I guess” Byul said changing the spotlight onto her. Yongsun’s head shot up in shock and relief at hearing that from the silver haired girl across from her. “so.. it's your turn, truth or dare?” “dare!” Byul said without hesitation, ready to take whatever the blond dished out to her. “okay…..um … oh! Stand on the bed on your tip toes and say ‘I’m a pretty ballerina!’ three times without laughing!” Yong was already in a fit of giggles at the mere idea of The masculine, proud Moonbyulyi doing such a thing. “Okay” she said chucking at the other girls histarics “I’ll do it” Byul stood up onto the bed and looked down at the giggling girl under her and took a deep breath. “ready?” Byul said as she smiled. “No” Yong kept giggling “but you can start anyway”  
Byul took another deep breath and shook her head, she stood up on her tip toes and said “I’M A PRETTY BALLERINA! I’M A PRETTY BALLERINA!” Yongsun had completely lost herself. She had fallen on her back laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Byul lost her composer before finishing due to the sight of her friend going hysterical. On top of that Yong was laughing so hard she was shaking the small dorm bed. Byul lost her balance and fell on top of Yong who almost immediately stopped laughing and inhaled sharply. Yongsun was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows behind her. Byul had fallen onto Yongsun in a way that made her thigh hover right above the girls crotch. Her arms were braced on either side of Yongsun’s head. Her eyes met the auburn eyed girls. The both of them inches apart. Silence filled the room as both girls searched each-others eyes.  
Byul shut her brain off and looked deep into Yong’s wonderful eyes and saw fear, trust and.. lust?.  
Her eyes flickered to Yongs beautiful lips before she closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips connected softly and cautiously as Yongsun closed her eyes. ‘Her lips are so warm’ Yong thought to herself, completely lost in the new sensation. Byul moved closer to Yongsun to deepen the kiss. As she did, Yongsun let out a small moan into Byul’s mouth. She lifted her right hand and in-tangled her fingers into Byul's silky silver hair as her left hand grabbed at Byuls shirt tugging her body closer. Byul kissed her back passionately, her mind swimming with heat and desire. She rolled her hips into Yongs instinctively as she bit the blondes lower lip before kissing her deeply again matching the slow rhythm her hips had started, fueled by the soft needy moans escaping Yongsun.  
*RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG* *RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG*  
Byul’s phone rang loudly. She snapped back into reality startled by the ungodly loud ring and pulled away from the kiss and answered her phone slightly out of breath. “yes. Hello who is this?” She said in an impatient voice. “oh hi. Yeah, I'll be there. Around 1:45 yeah, you too. And hey don’t call so late, its like midnight. Yeah, bye.” Byul brought the phone down from her ear and hit the ‘end call’ button. By now Yong had sat up on her bed and adjusted her clothes to look normal again. She was blushing a bright pink. She felt so awkward knowing what they had just done. “wh… who was that?” clearing her throat after she spoke. “oh.. it was just Wheein confirming what time I’ll be there tomorrow.” Byul set her phone down on the bed and after a minute of silence, turned to face Yongsun. “…Yong I-” “Hey don’t you think it's getting kinda late?” the older girl said cutting off Byul mid-sentence. “…yeah I guess…” she said, catching the drift that Yong didn’t want to talk about what just happened between them. “lets get some sleep okay?” “yeah okay……um Yong? Is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight? I think that would be better for my back… ya know.” Byul didn’t want to make her feel any more uncomfortable by sharing the bed. “yeah that’s fine...here” Yong handed her a spare pillow after Byul had gotten off the bed.  
“…goodnight suns--.... g-goodnight.” She stopped herself from using her pet name for Yongsun, she felt like she didn't deserve to use it right now. she turned and grabbed her backpack. “goodnight Byul”. Byul walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked a couple steps into the main living area of the dorm and set her bag down next to the couch before sitting with her head in her hands fighting off tears ‘what have I done’.


	2. regrets or excitement

Neither girl got much sleep that night. Byul spent the night staring at the ceiling and replaying that wonderful moment over and over in her head, fighting equil feelings of pride, guilt, and slightly uncomfortably turned on. “Did I make a mistake? Why the hell did I do that?! That was so stupid. I ruined our friendship. She probably hates me now!” Byul covered her eyes with her arm trying to block out the world. “But.. she seemed into it. She definitely kissed me back.., could she possibly like me like that too?? no, don’t be an idiot Moonbyul.” Her racing thoughts kept her awake until 5:26 am when her mind finally let her pass out. Yongsun, on the other hand spent the night in shock “is this real?? did that just happen???!” she covered her face with her hands to hide the blush from no one in particular. “God im going crazy.. Moon byulyi.. my Byul.. fuck!” Yongsuns head spun with anxiety and joy, not knowing how to begin to process the possibility of her 3 year crush becoming more than that.., becoming something real. She fell asleep sometime past 3:00 am with her face nuzzled in the sweatshirt Byul had left in her room.

+++++++++++++

Byul awoke to Yongsun shaking her shoulder to jostle the girl awake. “mmmmmmektegbku whaaat” Byul said, begrudgingly coming out of her groggy sleep state. Yongsun giggled softly “morning sleepy head, it's past noon” Yong said smiling down at the messy silver haired girl. “okay, okay i’m up.” Byul winced and groaned still trying to regain motor function. Yong smiled as she turned and walked a couple steps to get to the little ‘kitchen’ their dorm had “want some coffee?” Yong said as she took some things out from the cupboard. “Yeah sure. Couldn't hurt” Byul said with a smile as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly the memories of last night flooded her head and she fell back down onto the couch in shock from the head rush. “Are you okay??” Yong said with worry in her voice as she walked over to Byul. “oh.. No.. I mean yeah.. yeah i’m fine. Just got a little dizzy” Byul said, her face was pink from blushing at the memories. “okay..” Yong said, going back to making their coffee.

+++++++++++++

After drinking their coffee and eating a small breakfast (or rather lunch) of some leftover pizza from the night before they decided they should start getting ready. Byul took a shower because in her words “you may be graduating but i'm here for another year., a bitch gotta look good.'' Yongsun sat on her bed, scrolling through her phone waiting for Byul to be done. Yong was thinking to herself now, clearly for the first time that day thanks to the coffee “why did i kiss her?” Yong had somehow convinced herself that she is the one who kissed Byul when in fact it was the other way around.

“That was wrong of me. Just because i like her doesn’t mean she likes me back…. I don’t even remember why i did it. It just kinda happened. No wonder Byul wanted to sleep on the couch last night. She was probably weirded out, no, I'm sure she was!” Yong threw her phone down on the other side of her bed in anger and frustration. “hey what was that about?” Byul said as she stood in the doorway. Yong looked up to see Byul in a towel fresh out of the shower with water still dripping off her silver long hair. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Byul said as she walked over to Yong. “it's nothing.. don’t worry” she said as she avoided eye-contact with Byul. “I’m going to go get ready, so should you or we’ll be late” Yong said coldly as she grabbed the cloths she had laid out and walked straight into the bathroom to change. Byul sat on the bed with her mouth slightly open. “she hates me….” Byul said under her breath as tears filled her eyes. “i knew it. Why Byulyi… why the hell did you kiss her. You fucked everything up!.” She got up and closed the door to get dressed. Tears occasionally rolled down her cheek but Byul paid no attention to this, she got dressed and dried her hair in her towel.

She heard a knock on the door “come in i’m done” she said expecting to see Yong. “Ay” Byul looked round not recognizing the voice “oh hey Hwasa what’s up” Yong’s roommate Hwasa was leaning on the door frame eating out of a bag of chips while still being in her pajamas, if you can call an oversized shirt and no pants pajamas. “nuthin much. When are ya guys leaving?” she said looking at her phone rather than at Byul. “in about 20min.. why?” Byul said lifting her eyebrow at the sophomore who had way more confidence and attitude than most could handle. “I'm going to the party too but not the same time as you guys, I show up on my own time.” Byul laughed lightly “so you just wanna be fashionably late is that it?” Hwasa looked up at her and smirked “precisely.”

Hwasa heard a noise and turned around to great Yongsun who had just gotten out of the shared bathroom “finally, now i can start to make myself look like the goddess I am” The black haired girl smiled as yong walked past her and into the room. “Good morning to you too” Yong said with a chuckle and fake annoyance in her voice. “Morning? I'm surprised you both are still up after last night~” Yongsun and Byul’s eyes went wide “these dorm rooms really shouldn't have such thin walls..” Hwassa said with an evil smile. “Hwasa!” Yong said panicked “that's not the name you were moaning last night..” the black haired devil said as she laughed and dodged a pillow that Yong threw her direction and ran into the bathroom locking herself into safety.

The two girls stood in awkward silence for a moment before Yongsun closed her door and cleared her throat. “Are you ready to go Byul?” Yongsun was wearing white skinny jeans and a blue crop top that showed off her smooth stomach and her toned abs. “wow... you look great” Byuls mind went blank at the perfection she saw before her “come on Byul no need to joke. It's just a party, there is no reason to dress up” She blushed and fiddled with her hair “I wasn’t joking.. I think you look really good..” Byul said as she turned away to grab her backpack and hide her rose colored cheeks. Yong blushed and looked at Byul, Byul was wearing a red button down shirt that was tucked into black jean shorts. “Well ...i think you look good too..” the auburn eyed girl said. Byul turned to look at Yong and they made eye-contact for a few seconds, not saying a word.

“Well this is awkward.” Hwasa said standing in the doorway again smirking mischievously. “Hwasa!” Yong yelled as she ran towards her nosy roommate who had booked it back to her room locking herself in. Byul was laughing hysterically as the 2 of them argued. “Hwasa what have i told you about spying! If my door is shut you do NOT open it without knocking!!!” Hwasa turned on her stereo and started to blast a Rhianna song so she couldn’t hear her roommate. “Oh just forget it!. I'll get you later you little shit..” Yong said as she walked back to her room where Byul was trying to stop laughing. “I'm sorry” the blonde haired girl said as she sat down on her bed next to Byul. “no problem” she said still chuckling lightly “You have to admit that was funny thought” “yeah i guess” Yong said as a smile crept back on her face. “So, you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't given up on this story. this is a short update but i have more planned and the party will be interesting ;) wheesa in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> moonsun gives me life! this is a story i've been wanting to write for a long time (based on a dream) its my first fic so don't judge too hard! hope you all enjoy


End file.
